Queen of the Lethal Legs Challenge
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: 23 of Total Drama's most bodacious females battle it out in a hidden camera-style tournament to see which one has the most luscious, most destructive, and most lethal legs there ever is! With Total Drama's unsuspecting males in for a surprise, who will reign supreme and walk away 1,000,000 richer? It's all hosted by Justin and requested by Jeff Hardy Fan VR1. Chapter 7: Samey
1. Chapter 1: Rules and Introduction

**"Queen of the Lethal Legs Challenge"  
**

 **Rated T**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Total Drama or any of the characters from the show. Total Drama and its characters are owned by FreshTV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. Anyway, it's been way too long since I ever tried a competition fic, so Jeff Hardy Fan VR1 suggested to me that I'd try out a competition fic where 23 of Total Drama's female competitors compete to see which legs are the best in the series. And best of all, Justin is the host instead of Chris McLean. So for those of you anticipating, enjoy!  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Introduction and Rules  
**

* * *

There were a studio full of small HD TV screens displaying few images of static all over. Each image featured a pair of long, luscious pair of women's legs. Those kinds of images were enough to get a guy's sex drive going for sure. In addition, the song "Legs" by ZZ Top all began blaring all throughout the set.

Coming through the thousands of TV sets was a muscular-built gentleman with dark brown shaggy hair, well-built jawline, dark yellow-green t-shirt, messy denim pants, and a while pearly smile. His smile had infested the entire female viewership as he began to speak.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to the 1st annual Queen of the Lethal Legs Challenge!" Justin exclaimed. "Of course, you all know that my name is Justin, world's most handsome and most requested male model. Did I charm the rest of you ladies with my appearance? Because I know you totally did! Anyway, enough about me, I'll tell you why I'm here. I'm here to host a competition where twenty-three beautiful ladies of the Total Drama series use their legs on Total Drama's unsuspecting guys for a chance to win $1,000,000. What are the rules you ask? Let me show ya."

Right there, Justin approached a huge big screen TV, which displayed the rules of the contest.

"For those of you deaf in the ears or blind in the eyes, I'll explain the rules." Justin reminded the viewers again as he went over the checklist.

 _ **Rules:**_

 _ **1\. 23 female contestants from Total Drama compete.**_

 _ **2\. It will be a tournament. 23 women will enter, 12 will move on, 6 will be chosen, and only two will remain until there can be only one.**_

 _ **3\. The girls can use any type of head-scissoring there is possible, and they will be timed on how long the women will lock in the headscissors either wrapped standing, reverse, on the side, or done in Figure 4 style**. **The woman who locks in the headscissors much longer will advance. However, the woman who locks in the headscissors in the least amount of time will be eliminated.**  
_  
 _ **4\. All of it will be hidden camera, which means the guys don't even know they're being filmed.  
**_

 _ **5\. Our women will choose an outfit, posing as either a teacher, nurse, cop, cheerleader, therapist, etc. Remember, it's anyone's fantasy.**_

 _ **5\. The women will be chosen randomly by me through a lottery wheel. Anyone could be chosen.**_

 _ **6\. Alejandro, sit down. You're not Kanye West.**_

"So fans, are we cleared on the rules?" Justin said as the camera nodded. "I'm glad you thought so because I'm ready for this! Let's bring down the roulette wheel right about... NOW!"

For comedic effect, a fanfare played out, shining on a huge lottery wheel full of names similar to the wheel from Wheel of Fortune. Except of numbers, there were only names. And all of those names were as followed: Sierra, Izzy, LeShawna, Katie, Sadie, Heather, Zoey, Dakota, Lindsay, Blaineley, Amy, Sammy, Jo, Eva, Anne Maria, Courtney, Scarlett, Bridgette, Sky, Jasmine, Beth, Gwen, and Sugar.

"Wouldn't you know it? I had to use the rest of my manicure money on this piece of junk." Justin smirked. "Still worth it, though. Now instead of spinning this whole thing, I decided to throw my dart at the name were gonna be choosing. That way, it'll be easy enough and I won't have to wear my magnificent arms out when I spin."

Just to make things more idiotic, Justin decided to use a blindfold for occasion.

"Okay, now that my perfect eyes are blinded, time to reveal the first woman who'll be competing in the first round!" The model exclaimed.

Using picture perfect accuracy and pinpoint acceleration, Justin threw the dart with the great strength...

...

...

...as it landed on Total Drama's ruthless Queen Bee, Heather.

"Well, wouldn't you know it? It landed right on the queen bee we hate to love, or love to hate, Heather!" Justin exclaimed. "We're gonna take a break, and then after we come back, we're gonna watch Heather use those long luscious gams in action. Who will be crushed under smooth skin? Find out on... _QUEEN OF THE LETHAL LEGS CHALLENGE!_ "

And then, it all faded to black, indicating a commercial was about to air.

* * *

 **Wow, I can tell that this is gonna be fun! I hope Jeff Hardy Fan VR1 likes this. Of course, Heather's chapter will come very soon, so stay tuned for those of you who love those glamourous gams! Oh, and feedbacks are welcome as well. Once again, this is UltimateWarriorFan4Ever signing off for now!**


	2. Chapter 2: Heather

**"Queen of the Lethal Legs Challenge"  
**

 **Rated T**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Total Drama or any of the characters from the show. Total Drama and its characters are owned by FreshTV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. Anyway, it's been way too long since I ever tried a competition fic, so Jeff Hardy Fan VR1 suggested to me that I'd try out a competition fic where 23 of Total Drama's female competitors compete to see which legs are the best in the series. And best of all, Justin is the host instead of Chris McLean. So for those of you anticipating, enjoy!  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Heather  
**

* * *

"Hello, and welcome back to Queen of the Lethal Legs Challenge!" Justin exclaimed as he finally came back from the commercial. "As you may know before the break, Heather was the first girl chosen on the Lethal Leg Lottery Wheel. Yeah, I admit I came up with the name myself. Anyway, enough about that, lets see what Heather's up to right now, shall we?"

Justin then looked to the huge TV screen where she saw Heather riding on a police car wearing a sexy cop uniform.

"How's it going in there?" He replied.

"It's going very nice, if only these shorts weren't too tight." Heather replied.

"Sorry to hear that." Justin smirked as he looked back to the camera. "Of course you know, Heather's posing as a cop so she could track down her first victim, Owen. Yes, we're all familiar with lovable Owen. The first ever winner of Total Drama Island, and a first-class food consumer. He downs on food way much than the stock market does on a Friday. Anyway, Heather's about to bust Owen for a little bit of speeding, but Owen's not gonna even know what'll hit him when Heather wraps those legs of hers. Let's check it out!"

* * *

Heather was busy sitting and slaving away at her police car with a cup of mocha in hand, and a chocolate donut on the other.

"Oh boy, this job sucks..." She sighed. "There's not even a radio here that I can listen to my songs. But if it's worth that million dollar prize, than I'm going to take it."

Right after she was sipping her mocha, she saw a white car speed by.

And from the looks of Heather's eyes, it appeared that Owen was driving behind the wheel with a hamburger by his hand and a steering wheel on the other. Seeing this, it was time to go to work.

"It's about time," Heather said, putting on her sunglasses. "Now it's time to rock."

Suddenly, Heather put the pedal to the metal and started driving off on the cruiser.

Meanwhile, Owen was too busy eating his El Diablo Thickburger he got from Hardee's. He was distracted by the entire road itself all because he loved how crunchy the jalapeno poppers was between two buns. He even felt surprised when that hot gooey cheese was dripping on his shirt.

"Ahahahaha, the cheese tickles!" Owen chuckled. "I'm so glad I bought this!"

It didn't last long for Owen though as Heather turned on the police siren.

Hearing this uncomfortable sound behind him, Owen stopped immediately.

"Oh, this sucks..." Owen sighed.

As the fatboy stopped, Heather looked at the front end of the mirror checking for any strands of hair that could get into her eyes. After she was cleared, Heather got out of the car and strutted over to Owen's white convertible. Owen looked back at the mirror and blushed the second he saw Heather in that sexy cop uniform. She was so sexy that Owen ended up gulping what was the rest of his burger.

When she came up to him, Heather ended up sticking out her cleavage at him.

"License and registration, please." She asked him.

"Um, okay, ma-ma-ma'am." Owen said, blushing with intensity.

He quickly dove into his glovebox and searched for his driver's license and registration. After only 20 seconds of searching around, Owen brought out the two things he needed and showed him to Heather. It looked a little greasy, concerning he was trying to get through the hot buffalo sauce.

"Here you go, ma'am." Owen replied.

"Thanks." Heather said, nodding. "Do you realize why I pulled you over?"

"Was it because I wasn't wearing my seatbelt?" Owen replied again.

"No, sir." Heather shook her head.

"Was it because I accidentally passed major gas and caused a instant roadkill spree?" Owen gulped.

"No..." The Queen Bee groaned.

"Was it because I forgot to lift up my britches when I drove?" Owen guessed.

"Sir, I pulled you over to tell you that your tail-light's out." Heather replied.

"That can't be true," Owen shook his head. "My tail-lights are well lit! Honestly, they are! Go check on them and see I'm not wrong."

"All right, then." She nodded.

She decided to take a look at Owen's headlights from the back. Like Owen said, not one tail-light was out. Both of them were fixed and a-okay.

But Heather didn't think so herself. Using an evil little smirk, she decided to pop Owen's trunk, which remained empty of course. But using her evil skills, Heather managed to plant seven bags of marijuana in the trunk. Owen couldn't tell what was going on, but he could clearly tell that he was screwed either way.

After she shut the trunk, she went back to Owen.

"Sir, why do you have marijuana stashed in your trunk?" Heather groaned.

"WHAT?!" Owen shrieked from this news. "THAT CAN'T BE POSSIBLE! I'VE NEVER SMOKED ANYTHING IN MY LIFE! Well, there was this one time I had to smoke a lit banana on fire due to a bet I lost, but that can't possibly be mine."

"Sir, I'm gonna have to ask you to step out of the car." Heather demanded him.

"This isn't right!" Owen exclaimed. "I can't go to jail right now! I'm too tasty to go! I still want to explore every cheese to taste, every gravy to sip, every burger to- HEY LOOK, IT'S A UFO!"

"Where?" Heather said as Owen pointed to the far right.

The Queen Bee ended up looking foolishly as Owen decided to get away to the other side of the car.

"Oh, son of a bitch!" Heather exclaimed, trying to catch him.

This now turned into a total cat-and-mouse chase. Despite being only 296 pounds full of fat, Owen ran pretty fast for a fat dude. He ran like Ultimate Warrior fast. So far, he managed to run half a mile without suffering some sort of heart attack. Which was pretty incredible for a guy the size of three huge beer kegs.

"If... I can manage... to run more faster... maybe... I'll lose her...!" Owen said, panting for breath.

"You ain't getting very far here, lardo!" Heather shouted.

Heather managed to chase him on foot for a good minute, until Owen ended up tripping on his shoelaces, landing on the ground in pain!

"Aaagh!" Owen groaned.

Owen wanted to keep running as fast as he can, but he couldn't. As he was about to get up, Heather finally dove in and landed right on his back.

"Don't worry, punk." Heather smirked. "This isn't gonna hurt one bit!"

Suddenly, Heather managed to wrap her legs all across Owen, and with a single squeeze, she squeezed her thighs all around the fatboy's neck. And boy, was she pressing them hard as a vice grip crushing a watermelon. The tighter she squeezed those legs, the harder it was for Owen to breathe out. Who knows how long Owen had before he could pass out.

Heather could hardly care about Owen's well-being as long as it was worth the million dollars she wanted. With her legs still wrapped around him, Heather took the time to give him a ticket coming from her pocket.

"I'm putting you under arrest for possession for marijuana." Heather replied, writing up the ticket. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do will be used against you in a court of law."

"But what about my burger...?" Owen said, trying to break free from her strong legs.

"They're too oily and gross for my taste, sir." Heather replied.

As she was finished writing down the ticket, she noticed her walkie talkie go off. Bringing the thing to her ear, Heather spoke out.

"Yes, this is Heather here." She replied. "I got a dispatcher here. 300 pounds, 6'1', big as a damn battleship. Also has that weird buffalo wing smell right by his hands."

"Look, I forgot to throw it away, okay?!" Owen cried out.

"Look punk, I'm talking to my guys here, okay?" Heather spoke down to Owen and right back to her walkie talkie. "Sorry, the suspect being a little fussy. Get here when you can so can mellow the hell out of him, okay? Officer out."

After hanging up, Heather decided to up the ante by squeezing her legs even more. This time, she pressed them so hard that Owen's face was getting a little blue from the pressure. She was looking to choke the hell out of him for good.

"I hope you like the sweet smell of jail." Heather smirked. "It's way better than your burgers!"

"I... can't... breathe!" Owen said, still gasping for air. "Going... beddy... bye... now... need... blanky."

Unfortunately, they were his last words before he passed out unconsciously. So far, Heather managed to finally let him go at the same time the cops had arrived on the scene. Two of those cops looked more like Carl Winslow from _Family Matters_ and Mike Biggs from _Mike & Molly_. Except their names was Narl and Pike. They managed to step out of the car and help Heather apprehend the suspect.

"Good work, Officer Heather." Narl replied. "You're definitely doing the force proud."

"No problem, boys." Heather nodded. "Owen didn't know what hit him."

"So he fell for the marijuana in the trunk trick? Props to you." Pike chuckled.

"Yeah, of course when he wakes up, he wouldn't know that we tricked him good." Heather smirked.

"Catching punks like him is sure making me hungry. You wanna go get some donuts." Narl chuckled, as he cuffed an unconscious Owen up.

"Sure, but only fat-free for me." The Queen Bee nodded.

And then, just for comedic effect, there was a black background with the words " _HEATHER_ " written in blue military font, definitely taking a page out of the reality show, _COPS_.

* * *

Taking in a smile, Justin turned his focus back to the camera.

"Well, talk about your just desserts, Heather just squeezed him good like a jelly donut." Justin smirked. "But enough about donuts for a minute, let us go to my assistant for the night, she's a nature-lover at heart, Dawn! Let's give it up for Dawn, everyone."

Suddenly, the camera got a good look at Dawn, who was given an applause by a canned audience. The nature-lover felt appreciated by the support the canned audience gave to her, even though there wasn't an audience to begin with.

"Just so you know, I added the canned audience in there, just so it looks like were shooting it live." Justin smirked. "Pretty good, huh?"

"Sure, it really adds to the flow." Dawn nodded.

"Okay Dawn, how long did Heather wrap Owen's neck?"

"Well, knowing the timer that I have here, Heather's had Owen's neck wrapped around 8:32." Dawn said, checking the timer. "I know it ain't much from what I saw, but nevertheless, it's pretty much impressive."

"And because of that impressive showing, Heather stands in around 1st place." Justin reminded everyone. "I'll tell ya, that's gonna be hard to beat for sure. But now ain't the time to rest right now, it's time for some more leg action. Dawn, spin the wheel so everyone can know who's next."

"Got it." Dawn said with her hand on the lottery wheel.

With surprising strength, she spun the wheel while Justin tried to get a good shot from the dart. Using that quarterback arm, Justin flew the dart onto the wheel nicely, landing on Courtney's name.

"Well, what do you know,? It's C.I.T. and my ex-crush that I had back at Total Drama Action, Courtney!" Justin exclaimed. "It's gonna be interesting to see what she does next after the break, so make sure you stay tuned for... _QUEEN OF THE LETHAL LEGS CHALLENGE!_ "

* * *

 **Well, now that Heather's got her turn, it's gonna be interesting to see what Courtney's gonna try to pull off in the next chapter! So make sure you stay tuned next chapter to find out.  
**

 **Like I said, feedbacks are welcome! Until then, this is UltimateWarriorFan4Ever signing off for now! BOOSH!  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Courtney

**"Queen of the Lethal Legs Challenge"  
**

 **Rated T**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Total Drama or any of the characters from the show. Total Drama and its characters are owned by FreshTV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. Anyway, it's been way too long since I ever tried a competition fic, so Jeff Hardy Fan VR1 suggested to me that I'd try out a competition fic where 23 of Total Drama's female competitors compete to see which legs are the best in the series. And best of all, Justin is the host instead of Chris McLean. So for those of you anticipating, enjoy!  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Courtney  
**

* * *

"Welcome back once again to Queen of the Lethal Legs Challenge!" Justin winked to the camera. "If you're living under some kind of house for the several days, you may know that Heather dominated Owen last break! I'll tell ya, Heather definitely knows how to serve hard time, that's for sure! The break's now over and now we're moving on to another leggy chick! This time, it's the always annoyed, always determined C.I.T., Courtney!"

The male model looked over to the huge TV screen where he saw Courtney sitting right on a chair. The outfit Courtney chose to wear was a therapist uniform with her chest cleavage showing (only a little).

"So Courtney, how's it like in there?" He replied.

"Feeling great, thank you very much." Courtney nodded. "I wish they got a seat warmer here. This chair's a little too cold."

"Yeah, they probably don't." Justin chuckled, looking back to the camera. "We've got Courtney dressing up as a therapist, and he's gonna treat the winner of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island to a little session he's gonna want to remember for sure! Will Cameron feel the weight of gams crushing his skinny toothpick neck? Let's find out, shall we?"

* * *

Courtney was busy writing down some papers on a clean desk, basically descriptions of her patient that was about to come inside the door anytime soon.

"Let me see here: Scrawny body, big eyes, tight little neck, wimpy. Looks like another sucker I gotta take care of." Courtney said, reading the description.

Suddenly, Cameron's head began peeking through the door.

"Um, is anyone else here?" Cameron replied.

"Not at all, Mr. Wilkins." Courtney smiled. "Come in and have a seat, please?"

"O-o-okay." The nerd nodded with a stutter as he came inside.

As Cameron laid down on the red sofa, Courtney came up to him and pulled up a chair next to him. While she sat down, Courtney continued with the conversation.

"So, how Mr. Wilkins, how are we doing today?" Courtney smiled.

"It's going great." Cameron replied. "I still can't seem to go outside because I'm in my bubble like always. I just wish that I want to break free from my bubble and explore everywhere on the outside. Go to exciting places, meet new people, and smell the entire fresh air without being in my bubble. I've been wasting away in that plastic death-trap for so long, I've been wanting to get out. I just wish my mom would let me understand what I'm feeling, so I wouldn't have to be depressed being trapped in the bubble. You get where I'm going with this?"

"Yes, I do, Mr. Wilkins." Courtney nodded. "And I understand your pain so much. Sometimes life can give us lemons, and sometimes, life can play cruel tricks on us. Unfortunately, some of us have to live life with the disabilities that we have. And the only way we have to get on life is to embrace the things that we have."

"So, you say that I have to make amends with what I have?" Cameron gasped.

"Well, not technically," Courtney shrugged. "But since you're willing to change your way of living in a bubble, I guess I'll help you with some advice."

"You will?"

Suddenly, Courtney stood up on her own two feet and started undressing her therapist outfit in exchange for a black domination outfit. It was mostly a black leather bra, black leather panties with a black garter belt around it, black leather gloves and black leather boots. Cameron's eyes suddenly bulged in quite a beer-goggled way.

"In fact, I will." Courtney nodded.

"W-w-what are you wearing?" Cameron stuttered.

"Trust me, I always do this with my patients," Courtney winked. "Stand still, please."

"Ummmm, okay..." Cameron nodded in an unsure way.

With a smirk, Courtney approached Cameron right by his head and carefully wrapped her legs around his neck. Without sudden warning, Courtney pressed both of her legs around him choking the skinny nerd. Cameron's eyes nearly bulged when those legs of hers started acting like a vice grip. The nerd ended up choking a little as if something got stuck in his throat.

"If you're gonna adjust to life without your bubble, there's some things you need to realize." Courtney replied, pressing those legs tighter. "It's a bit dangerous. There will be every ounce of air, every ounce of atmosphere and every ounce of velocity that will hit you like a bullet. Sometimes, you're gonna struggle being adjusted to the outside at first, but once you settle down to the fresh air, you'll make it out just fine. You are stronger than you think, Mr. Wilkins."

"You... ugggh... think... sooooo?" Cameron hacked a little.

"I know so." Courtney nodded.

And then, Courtney started shifting her legs up and down, just to rub down Cameron's neck a bit sensually, yet tightly. Even though it still hurt Cameron a little bit, he must admit that it felt very good.

"You see, when you see the life that you want to live outside the bubble, you gotta take it by the hands and _clench_ on to it." Courtney insisted. "Always cling on to that object to life and sooner or later, miracles and wonders will be able to work your way. My advice to you is to not _choke_ at it each step you take. Whatever you do, either be at the work force, sports, or in the fields of science, always _grab_ on to that full potential that buries deep inside you."

With her legs still wrapped around him, Courtney then lifted her legs up by an inch, rubbing them vertically. Cameron couldn't quite understand this at all. Was this some sort of weird cult ritual, a massage, or a therapy session. Either way, Cameron was starting to enjoy it. Although the leg scissoring became a little too much to begin with.

"This... is... aaaaaack... starting to hurt... a bit!" Cameron gagged.

"Sometimes, you gotta be willing to go through the pain, Cameron." Courtney replied. "Just because it's all rain and sunshine, that doesn't mean that there's gotta be _struggling_ to endure. I used to be like you, Cameron. A regular C.I.T. trying to make a better place for the world. Everyone said I couldn't achieve my dreams and that they're all hogwash, but you know what? I took everything that they told me and _wrapped_ it away. And you know what happened to me? Success in the Total Drama season, me being class president, suing Chris McLean for every dollar that he has, therefore getting me onto Total Drama Action!"

Courtney could see Cameron's face turning a little bluer than blue. Right now, he was moments away from passing out. Being aware of this, Courtney decided to finish her statement.

"And here's my last advice to you before breaking out of your bubble." Courtney replied. "Whatever you do, don't let no one force you how you should live your life. Learn to take _control_. Learn to take responsibility for your life. Learn to be yourself. Am I crystal clear, sir?"

Not having enough air, Cameron gasped as he managed to nod weakly.

"Good." Courtney smirked.

Finally, after enough air was choked out of him, Courtney finally managed to let Cameron go.

Suddenly, the nerd found himself passed out on the couch, not responding one bit. It was clear that Cameron was either dead, or perhaps unconscious knowing how long and tightly Courtney wrapped those legs around his neck.

"So, I guess that's our session for today," Courtney smiled. "Any thoughts of what I said?"

Unfortunately, Cameron was still knocked out cold. But she imagined that Cameron had heard everything she said, so it was a 'yes' for her.

"Heh, I guess I'll let you rest for a while until you're awake, then." Courtney said as he kicked back in her chair with her feet on the desk. After all she had done for him, her interesting method of therapy definitely paid off for Cameron.

* * *

Pleased by the scene before them, Justin and Dawn both turned to the camera.

"Quite an interesting therapy, huh?" Justin smirked at the moonchild.

"I'll say," Dawn nodded in response. "I probably wouldn't want to get caught in those beams."

"Me too, I still got a modeling contract to uphold!" Justin exclaimed. "Anyway, Dawn. Care to see the time that Courtney had on the hold."

"Certainly." Dawn nodded as she brought the timer out. "So far, Courtney outbested Heather by a good two minutes. So far, Courtney wrapped up Cameron good for an amazing 10:52. So far, so good, I always say."

"10:52, huh?" Justin raised an eyebrow. "Not bad at all. That of course means that with 10:52 to her time, Courtney is now in first place while Heather settles for 2nd. However, that doesn't mean we're done here! There's still more leg wrapping and neck choking to go, so it's time to find out who's the next contestant shall be! Dawn, spin the wheel!"

"Got it!" Dawn exclaimed.

Suddenly, the moonchild took in a good spin of the lottery wheel as Justin aimed which next contestant should be next.

With perfect precision, Justin threw the dart...

...

...

...only to land on Lindsay's name!

"Well, what do you know?" Dawn chuckled. "It managed to land on Lindsay!"

"Lindsay, huh? I can't wait to see what the dimwitted blonde thinks of next!" Justin exclaimed. "What will she have in store for one of our guys? Will she try not to screw up like always, or will she succeed with flying colors? We'll find out after the break right here on QUEEN... OF THE LETHAL LEGS CHALLLLENGE!"

* * *

 **Sorry, I had a bit of trouble on the Courtney chapter. I'm not sure if that's how a therapist acts (I've never been to therapy), but at least I made the chapter more interesting. How will Lindsay fare in the chapter?  
**

 **Feedbacks are welcome! Until then, this is UltimateWarriorFan4Ever signing off for now! BOO-YEAH!**


	4. Chapter 4: Lindsay

**"Queen of the Lethal Legs Challenge"  
**

 **Rated T**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Total Drama or any of the characters from the show. Total Drama and its characters are owned by FreshTV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. Anyway, it's been way too long since I ever tried a competition fic, so Jeff Hardy Fan VR1 suggested to me that I'd try out a competition fic where 23 of Total Drama's female competitors compete to see which legs are the best in the series. And best of all, Justin is the host instead of Chris McLean. So for those of you anticipating, enjoy!  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Lindsay  
**

* * *

"Welcome back yet again to Queen of the Lethal Legs Challenge!" Justin winked to the camera. "If you're under 30, then you're late for a prostate exam! I know, it's a horrible joke, but at least I didn't write any material. Before the break, we saw Courtney unleash her legs on Cameron. I'll tell ya, that kid's neck is as busted up like a soda can."

"Yeah, it seems painful as it is." Dawn nodded.

"Not as painful as this is gonna be!" Justin replied. "Because we're gonna go on to another leggy beauty! She's so smart, she makes Patrick Star look a bit more lame, Lindsay!

Both the model and moonchild looked right over to TV screen, where they saw Lindsay in a medical room. The outfit Lindsay chose to wear was a hot white nurse outfit with her cleavage shown (which was held by a red D-cup bra).

"So Lindsay, how does it feel?" Dawn replied.

"This fits me like a glove, _Jared_!" Lindsay exclaimed. "I can't breathe a little though, this thing's too tight."

"Just adjust your outfit a bit more." Justin smirked.

Much to Justin's perverted ways, Lindsay decided to unbutton her outfit a little, showing her slim stomach.

"Is that better?" Lindsay replied.

"Much better!" The model nodded as he focused on the camera. "Lindsay here is gonna be treating Cody here to some special hospitality. What you didn't know about this was that Cody suffered a minor fall on the roof of his house, and now he's got some neck spasms. Can our curvy leggy nurse make Cody feel a whole lot better? Let's find out, shall we?"

* * *

A doctor (which looked a little bit like Neil Patrick Harris) came in with a clipboard in hand. The doctor went by the name of Dr. Dowser. After checking up his clickboard, he looked up to Cody who was laying right on the hospital bed with a neck warmer around his neck.

"Well, Mr. Anderson, I've now gotten your X-rays." Dr. Dowser replied. "Luckily for you, you didn't suffer a broken neck. You suffered a little bit of neck spasms."

"Oh, thank goodness." Cody sighed in relief. "At least it's less worse."

"Eeyup, you sure are lucky." Dr. Dowser nodded. "However, Mr. Anderson, I strongly advise not to move your neck not too much because it still needs to heal up."

"What if I need to pee?!" Cody whined.

"That's simple, just move your eyes a little. That helps." The doctor suggested.

"Sounds simple enough." Cody nodded, even though he didn't want to. "How long will I be in this hospital for?"

"Well, if you get some nice extra rest alongside some medication, you'll be out here no less than a few days." Dr. Dowser winked.

"Sweet, sounds like it may not be bad after all." Cody sighed again.

After he began checking on Cody, the doctor looked at his watch. Something on his face appeared very urgent.

"Oh crap, I gotta be at room 3C now, some teenage mom's about to give birth," The doctor replied. "I'll have Nurse Lindsay look after you after I'm gone, is that okay."

"Sure, no problem!" Cody nodded.

"Thanks." The doctor said, therefore leaving the room.

All that was left was Cody all by himself in the hospital bed. But at least he had some TV to watch, so things may not be all that bad for him.

"Hmmmm, I wonder if _The Big Bang Theory_ 's on?" Cody said, turning on the tube.

But while he was busy enjoying his tube, Cody heard a girl's voice standing before him. A pretty one at least.

"Excuse me, are you Craig Anderson?" She replied.

"Actually, it's pronounced Cody." Cody said, before turning over his left shoulder. "And you might be-"

However, Cody's jaw dropped in total surprise...

...

...

...all because she saw Lindsay in that tasteless naughty nurse outfit.

"Oh, crap..." Cody gulped. "You're f-f-frickin' hot..."

"Thanks!" Lindsay exclaimed. "All the old patients around this hospital thought so too. So what's the problem?"

"You see, I accidentally fell off the roof trying to fix one of the tiles when I accidentally tumbled backward and landed on my head a little." Cody explained. "Lucky for me, it was only neck spasms and not a permanent neck injury."

"Wow, you were definitely lucky to survive that." Lindsay chuckled.

"I sure have." Cody nodded painfully. "Maybe luck must be on my side."

"I know how to take care of that problem!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"Really?" Cody raised his eyebrow.

"Sure, just hold still and lean up." The blonde demanded.

"Oh, um... okay." Cody nodded, slowly leaning up on his bed.

Pleased, Lindsay managed to get in bed with him, only for the back of Cody's head to lay on top of Lindsay's lap. No one knew what went on with Lindsay's mind, but something felt strange. Cody needed to know why.

"What are you doing?" Cody replied.

"Trust me, I got this handled..." Lindsay smirked.

Suddenly, Lindsay managed to wrap her legs right around Cody's neck. And without sudden warning...

...

...

*CRUNCH!*

Her steel-like legs began to push around Cody's neck, strangling him around his vocal cords.

"Wha...? What are you... accck... doing?" Cody gagged.

"I do this with all the patients who have neck problems." Lindsay replied. "Sure, it hurts for a little while, but once the pressure's relieved, it feels mighty good."

"Are... you sure... ecccck!" Cody gagged again.

"I'm definitely sure, Mr. Anderson." Lindsay nodded.

To crank things up, Lindsay started moving her legs side to side and up and down, giving Cody's nearly-broken neck a little massage. Cody couldn't deny that her legs were as soft as a pillow resting around his head. It still hurt, but his neck was being soothed out much more comfortably. Yet, his neck still wasn't feeling better due to the increased pain.

"Okay, you're making it... a little... ack... worse now!" Cody exclaimed.

"Relax, I know what I'm doing!" Lindsay chuckled.

Just for fun, she held Cody by the neck and sent him moving back and forth, bending him over for the time being. He felt like an armchair malfunctioning over and over again, therefore bending and half and bending back straight again. It wasn't so much fun for the geek, but it was a lot more fun for Lindsay. It was like having to do pull-ups with a ghost clenching your neck with his/her legs.

This was making Cody a bit dizzy from the pain itself.

"I don't... feel very... good at all!" Cody hollered out.

"Trust me, you're doing just fine." Lindsay smirked.

Finally putting him down, Lindsay managed to press those leg muscles together like a vice grip, getting a nice crunch around Cody's vocal cords. So far, it was making his neck spasms look so much worse from here. Still it was worth it for Cody to have to be handled like this. The only question on behalf, is whether or not Cody could be conscious enough to see that sexy smirk around Lindsay's face.

It wasn't looking likely as Cody began fading away every last second possible.

"I'm... feeling... a little... sleepy." Cody replied.

With her legs too strong to break out, Cody passed out on the hospital bed. Noticing this, Lindsay finally decided to let Cody go, which now forced him unconscious. He hadn't moved a bit for perhaps the last ten seconds, but it's all what Lindsay wanted. She didn't want to make him feel better.

She wanted to hurt him. Lindsay knew that Cody liked it.

"Looks like it's time for beddy bye, my sweet _Casey_." She smirked to Cody, getting his name wrong like always.

With Cody on the bed, Lindsay pressed the buzzer, therefore calling for Dr. Dowser.

"Dr. Dowser, Mr. Anderson's suffering some more neck problems," Lindsay replied on the speaker. "Can you help him out?"

With her announcement done, Lindsay decided to leave Cody's room for a while, but not without looking at Cody for one last time. As one final smirk spoke through her lips, she whispered far away from him one last time:

"Don't worry, my patient. There'll be more than that to come along..."

* * *

Amazed by Lindsay's leg athleticism, Justin and Dawn turned to the camera with a smirk.

"I'm guessing extra medication is in order?" Dawn raised her eyebrow.

"Trust me, with the service Cody got, he probably wouldn't need it." Justin chuckled. "Anyway, you have Lindsay's time?"

"As a matter of fact, I have!" The moonchild exclaimed, bringing out her timer again.

"Looks like Lindsay clocked in at 7:57." Justin said.

"Yep, looks like Cody's totally in for a neckbrace for sure!" Dawn nodded.

"I definitely concur!" The model nodded. "Unfortunately, that puts Lindsay in a very tough spot, making her third place for now. Still, we got a lot of leggy beauties to come, so let's bring in that lottery wheel to see who's next! Ready Dawn!"

Nodding in response, the moonchild spun the wheel hard, forcing Justin to get in his good aim yet again.

With force, Justin threw the entire dart...

...

...

...all around Eva's name.

"Well, looks like Eva's the lucky one to go next!" Dawn exclaimed.

"No kidding!" Justin exclaimed. "Who knows what kind of devastation her legs are gonna do from here? Will anyone be safe from those giant steel gams of hers? The pain will commence after the break right here on QUEEN... OF THE LETHAL LEGS CHALLLLENGE!"

* * *

 **It took me a lot like two days, but I managed to get it all done! I wonder what Eva's got planned for her subject. Either way, it's bound to get destructive!  
**

 **Feedbacks are welcome! Until then, this is UltimateWarriorFan4Ever signing off for now! BA-FRICKIN-ZINGA!**


	5. Chapter 5: Eva

**"Queen of the Lethal Legs Challenge"  
**

 **Rated T**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Total Drama or any of the characters from the show. Total Drama and its characters are owned by FreshTV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. Anyway, it's been way too long since I ever tried a competition fic, so Jeff Hardy Fan VR1 suggested to me that I'd try out a competition fic where 23 of Total Drama's female competitors compete to see which legs are the best in the series. And best of all, Justin is the host instead of Chris McLean. So for those of you anticipating, enjoy!  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Eva  
**

* * *

"Welcome back once more to the Queen of the Lethal Legs Challenge!" Justin winked yet again. "Before the break, for those with weak simple minds who weren't watching, we saw Lindsay do a number on Cody non-stop! I'll tell ya, Cody's neck is getting so bent over, it looks like a busted up soda-can."

"No kidding." Dawn nodded. "Someone put him to recycle."

"True that." Justin replied. "But there's no need to grieve, it's time for another leggy beauty to take center stage! Before the commercial, our lucky lottery wheel ended up choosing Eva. She's tough as nails and even ate nails for breakfast without any milk! I'm not sure if that's true or not, but it sounds so painful. Anyway, let's check up on Eva for sure."

The model and moonchild looked over to TV screen, where Eva was standing in a locker room. Eva's outfit was almost like Jo's, except it was a red hoodie and low blue shorts.

"How it's going in there, Eva?" Dawn replied.

"Feeling fine, feeling fit." Eva nodded, before bringing out a neckbrace just in case. "Somebody's neck is gettin' crushed tonight, and here's a little something I might leave for my next victim."

"Yeah, I'm feeling a little sorry for the guy who gets trapped between your legs." Justin smirked.

"Heh, I definitely wouldn't!" Eva smirked.

"Give 'em hell!" Justin exclaimed before looking at the camera. "Eva of course will be wrapping those steel-crushers around DJ, who's training down at a gym. Imagine the surprise DJ's gonna get when he gets jammed between two meaty legs. Will Eva crush her competition? Let's find out!"

* * *

D.J. was prepping up at the gym's local basketball court where he was doing squats. It was a good way for him to stretch out before going forward to the rough stuff.

"124... 125... 126, just a little more there..." D.J. said, huffing and puffing.

Meanwhile, Eva (who was in her coach gear) approached the big gentle powerhouse with an attitude that a drill sergeant could ever have.

"Hey, you're D.J. right?" Eva replied.

"Yeah, I am." D.J. said, turning to his coach.

"Good, glad to see you're not blind." Eva replied. "Okay, now we have this stupid little lovefest underway, let's get to work. You're training for the olympics, right?"

"Right." D.J. nodded. "Trying out for the wrestling team."

"Well, with your soft flabby arms like those, you'll get owned in the first round." Eva replied. "Let's start out with push-ups, huh?"

"Let's." D.J. nodded.

"Drop and give me 20!" Eva demanded.

Just like that, D.J. went down on his knees, raised his body and then lowered his body using his arms in a push-up. Instantly, D.J. furiously repeated the whole process in no time. Eva was quite impressed by him so far.

"How about that?" D.J. said.

"Not bad." Eva nodded. "Okay, let's try 50."

"No problem." The big guy nodded.

Once again, D.J. pushed up and down again.

His arms ended up wearing off a little bit, but nevertheless, he shook it off and pushed forward. Despite him moving on with his push-ups, he was losing a lot of stamina very quickly. D.J. just wanted his training to be a little intensive, but not _this_ intensive! After the final push-up, D.J. wobbled his arms a bit, just to soothe his wrists out.

"This is starting to get interesting here." D.J. chuckled.

"It's gonna get harder than that." Eva informed him. "Now drop and give me 10."

"10?" D.J. raised an eyebrow. "Heh, no problem!"

"But there's gonna be a twist." The musclewoman replied.

"There is?" D.J. gasped.

"Just get down." Eva demanded.

Just being a little curious, D.J. went into push-up form...

...

...

...only to have Eva sit on his back.

"Okay, why are you sitting on my back?" D.J. asked her curiously.

"You'll find out soon enough." Eva smirked.

With Eva sitting on DJ's back, she started wrapping her thighs on D.J.'s neck. And without sudden movement...

 _*CRUNCH!*_

Eva squeezed her thighs together, crunching between his neck in total pain. The feeling looked so tight and fit like a boa constrictor strangling it's prey to death. Eva was doing just that to the big powerhouse right about now.

"Wha... what's going... unn.. on?" D.J. gagged.

"I want you to pull off 10 pushups while I keep doing _this_ to your neck." Eva replied. "You gotta be willing to go through pain in order to succeed!"

Making more sense, D.J. slowly but surely managed to lift his body up using his arms.

And slowly, he managed to lift his body down without any problems. But he was already suffering enough problems as it is. With Eva on top of his back, it was taking him around 20 seconds to pull off a single pushup.

So far, he pulled off three pushups and suddenly, Eva started pressing her thighs more harder than ever.

"This... uggggh... this hurts!" D.J. coughed.

"That's good. Pain's a good thing!" Eva exclaimed.

"It's a horrible thing!" D.J. gagged. "I can hardly breathe!"

"Keep fighting through the pain, D.J!" Eva insisted him.

Not giving up on Eva, D.J. managed to fight through the pain and pull off another pushup after another. Eva kept pressing those thighs tighter, which was getting dangerously close to crushing D.J.'s entire vocal cords. The pain still wasn't enough for D.J. as he kept moving on with the push-ups. His face started to turn a little purple though due to the strangulation.

Right after the seventh pushup, the pain started to take hold.

"I'm feeling a little woozy here." D.J. gulped.

"You're just about there, D.J.! Only three more pushups left!" Eva said, squeezing in those thighs harder.

D.J. was coming this close to passing out, but now wasn't the time to sleep. He really needed to get those last push-ups done for sure.

With his vision fading away, D.J. managed to muster up the last ounce of strength and courage and pull off the last few push-ups. Right away, he could feel everything turning into colors as his arms wobbled. From there, he now started to lose strength in his forearms. No one knew how long he could take this strangulating, but it was only a matter of time.

After pulling in that last push-up, D.J. fell to the floor unconscious. That felt a whole lot satisfying to Eva.

"Well, looks like you're finally done with the push-ups," Eva replied. "How are you feeling right now?"

There was no response coming from D.J. Those muscular thighs of hers apparently knocked D.J. out for sure.

"I understand. I'll let you sleep it off and then we can get to pullups, then." Eva said, patting D.J. in the shoulder before walking away for now.

* * *

Impressed by the damage Eva unleashed on D.J., Justin and Dawn turned to each other.

"Talk about getting physical for sure." Dawn chuckled.

"You kidding? Who knew training like that could be more intense? Good thing I don't have to train to make my body look so perfect." Justin chuckled. "So you have Eva's time?"

"I definitely do!" Dawn exclaimed as she brought out the timer.

"It appears Eva clocked in at 5:38." Justin said.

"Yeah, talk about wasting no time!" Dawn nodded.

"Eeyup." The model nodded. "So Lindsay should breathe a sigh of relief for now since Eva has now offically placed last. But now ain't time to grieve1 We've still got a lot to go! So leggy beauties, so little time! Ready to choose our next contestant, Dawn?"

Nodding in response again, Dawn spun the lottery wheel nicely as the male model took a good aim with his dart.

With combined strength and force, Justin threw the dart...

...

...

...and landed right on LeShawna's name.

"Well, this oughta spice things up! We've got LeShawna coming up next!" Dawn exclaimed.

"LeShawna, huh? Things are definitely about to get a little ghetto here!" Justin exclaimed. "Will LeShawna unleash those brown chocolate legs on her poor victim? It's about to get crazy all up in this bizness after the break, right here on QUEEN... OF THE LETHAL LEGS CHALLLLENGE!"

* * *

 **Wow, it took me a frickin' while, but here it is, ladies and gentleman! I hope you're all satisfied!**

 **Anyway, it'll be LeShawna's turn next chapter. Feedbacks are welcome! Until then, this is UltimateWarriorFan4Ever signing off for now! BOO-FRICKIN'-YEAH!**


	6. Chapter 6: LeShawna

**"Queen of the Lethal Legs Challenge"  
**

 **Rated T**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Total Drama or any of the characters from the show. Total Drama and its characters are owned by FreshTV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. Anyway, it's been way too long since I ever tried a competition fic, so Jeff Hardy Fan VR1 suggested to me that I'd try out a competition fic where 23 of Total Drama's female competitors compete to see which legs are the best in the series. And best of all, Justin is the host instead of Chris McLean. So for those of you anticipating, enjoy!  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: LeShawna  
**

* * *

"Welcome back once again to the first-ever Queen of the Lethal Legs Challenge!" Justin winked back. "Before the break, for those who are still asleep with drools in their mouths, we had Eva crunch D.J. like a twig! Talk about feeling so much on fire. Eva burned him out really good."

"I wonder if they'll have a neckbrace big enough to fit him in." Dawn nodded.

"I highly doubt it at the least," Justin smirked at the least. "Now that we're done with Eva, let's see if we can check in with our latest choice, the luscious and ripe, LeShawna!"

Immediately, both the moonchild and the male model looked at the huge TV screen to see LeShawna standing inside Harold's bathroom. The outfit LeShawna was wearing was very similar to the Wii Fit Trainer, possibly making her a yoga instructor.

"How's it hanging in there, LeShawna?" Justin replied.

"Goin' great, Justin!" LeShawna exclaimed. "Love how these tight spandex molds into my skin!"

"You really gotta let me try those spandex pants sometime, I bet they're snug." Dawn said to LeShawna.

"I'd let you, hon, but they'd be too big for you to fit." LeShawna replied back. "Trust me, I'd done wore them out."

"Ain't that the truth." Justin smirked, turning to the camera. "For this part of the Lethal Legs challenge, LeShawna will teach her client Harold a little thing or two on the mastering of yoga. However, Harold's about to be taught a lot more than that. What will LeShawna have in store for him this round? Let's stretch, relax a bit and find out, shall we?"

* * *

Harold, who was in his Captain Alberta uniform from _Total Drama Action_ , stretched out a bit as LeShawna appeared in the living room.

"So baby, you ready for more exercises?" LeShawna replied.

"Definitely, my sweet chocolate princess!" Harold nodded. "I've been stretching non-stop since you left! I think I sprained my back in the process, but I'm still good to go! GOSH!"

"Good to hear that, baby." LeShawna nodded. "Now let's get started. First, we're gonna go in the awkward position."

Following what LeShawna told him, Harold managed to raise his arms like a zombie and bend a little bit down on his knees.

"Like that?" Harold replied to her.

"Yeah, like that. Now stand on your tippy toes." LeShawna responded.

Still in the awkward position, Harold managed to stand on his tippy-toes, even though he was still struggling to even tip toe in the first place.

"How's this?" The nerd replied.

"Not bad, baby. You're doing fine!" LeShawna nodded. "Okay, now bend your knees lower."

Carefully, yet gently, Harold managed to bend his knees all the way down and pulled off the position nicely, even though his knees were now painfully hurting.

"There we go. Excellent!" LeShawna exclaimed.

"Gettin' the hang of this for sure!" Harold nodded painfully.

"Okay, now nicely, I want you to go into a table top position." She replied.

"No problem," Harold replied. "Except I have no idea what that is."

"Well, a table top position is like a reverse pushup of sorts." LeShawna clearly explained. "All you have to do is get your hands behind you and lift them up like a backwards crab and then stretch your legs out."

"Sounds strange, but alright." The uber-nerd shrugged.

Like what LeShawna told him, Harold laid down on the mat and sat up using his hands. He then carefully managed to stretch his legs. At least that stopped the minor pain he was having in his knees when he bent all the way down. He then looked up to LeShawna in this curious position.

"How's... this?" Harold said, struggling for a bit.

"Good, now be careful and hold still," LeShawna said. "I wanna show you something."

Somehow, LeShawna placed her thighs all around Harold's scrawny little neck. And just within seconds...

 _*CRUNCH!*_

Leshawna pressed those strong thighs together and cracked Harold's neck a little, making him hard to breathe. He tried to fight it out the best that he could, but due to his hands strapped to the mat, he was defenseless. But not all of it was bad for Harold though. At least he got to see LeShawna's booty from the table-top position.

But that didn't change the fact that he was still choking like crazy.

"Wha... what's going on?" Harold gagged.

"Trust me, this is something different." LeShawna replied. "Did I forget to tell you it was Extreme Dominating Yoga?"

"No... not... not at all!" Harold gagged again. "But... it sounds so... acccck... interesting!"

Seeing the painful smile around Harold's face, LeShawna decided to increase her leg strength even tighter by pressing her things onto his neck more. The longer she held those legs onto her neck, the faster Harold was losing his feeling around his hands and legs. Even so, there was no quit in the nerd whatsoever. He kept that table-top position as long as he could.

Turning a bit blue around him, Harold looked up to LeShawna again.

"How long... are you gonna keep... acccck... doing this?" Harold croaked.

"As long as I feel like it, hun." LeShawna smirked. "Just hang in there, sweet thang."

One by one like a working piston, LeShawna managed to tippy toe back and forth, moving her thighs up and down nicely without no trouble at all. The uber-nerd felt the skin of his neck roll around him painfully, affecting his neck muscles. Despite LeShawna hurting him really good, this became quite a turn-on for Harold.

So far, only ten minutes had passed as Harold's face started turning deep blue.

"You... definitely got some... accccck... strong legs..." The nerd gagged again.

"Thanks, sugar." LeShawna said, winking down on him. "It was all of the banana protein shakes that Eva made. Makes stronger legs, to be honest."

"I can see... why..." Harold coughed.

By then, Harold's face was now turning way blue. He was so blue, Harold looked like he could become a new member of the Blue Man Group. Heck, he was blue enough to be a blueberry, himself. The nerd knew with legs like hers, he wouldn't stay conscious for long. He could feel his hands and legs starting to numb pretty fast. He felt his eyes closing on him faster than the speed of light.

Knowing he was gonna pass out, LeShawna checked on his wrist like she was checking on an imaginary watch. She knew he had enough.

"Okay, I think that's long enough." She replied.

Suddenly, she finally let go of him.

And Harold dropped to the mat with a thud, leaving him unconscious for good. All of that head-scissoring from her thighs made him pass out.

"So, did you like that, baby?" LeShawna told him.

However, Harold didn't respond one bit due to the choking. But on the inside, she knew he'd liked it.

"Oh, I see you're still sleeping. I'll let you rest it out a bit before we get to work." LeShawna said, patting him on his unconscious head. "If you'll excuse me, it's shake time!"

And because of that, LeShawna headed over to the kitchen for another banana-flavored protein shake, leaving a still-unconscious Harold all by himself.

* * *

Pleased by the damage LeShawna had done, both Justin and Dawn turned to each other.

"Well, that makes S&M look like child's play." Dawn replied.

"Yeah, who needs whips and chains when you have your legs to rely on the rough stuff?" Justin chuckled.

"I probably wouldn't, that's for sure." Dawn shook her head.

"You and me both." Justin nodded. "Anyway, got the time?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." Dawn said, bringing out the time clock.

To the male model and moonchild's surprise, LeShawna had clocked in at an impressive 13:04 seconds.

"Thirteen minutes and four seconds?" Justin gasped. "Wow, she frickin' blew Courtney out of the water with that one!"

"Yeah, someone get Courtney a safety net for that one!" Dawn nodded.

"With that, LeShawna has now taken first prize!" Justin exclaimed. "Who will knock her off the spot? Let's find out by choosing the next contestant! Dawn, spin that wheel!"

"Gladly." The moonchild nodded as she spun the wheel.

Justin brought out a dart, bringing in a good aim. With patience, he threw the dart...

...

...

...

...which landed on Sugar's name.

"Well, I'll be a horse's uncle! It lands on Sugar!" Justin exclaimed. "Will Sugar be able to bring the South to her victim? Something tells me this is gonna be a barn-burner! Find out after the break on... QUEEN OF THE LETHAL LEGS CHALLENGE!"

* * *

 **Wow, this took me a while to get it done, but boy, was it worth it!  
**

 **It's gonna be Sugar's turn next chapter. How will she do? Feedbacks are welcome! Until then, this is UltimateWarriorFan4Ever signing off for now! BA-FRICKIN'-ZINGA!**


	7. Chapter 7: Sugar

**"Queen of the Lethal Legs Challenge"**

 **Rated T**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Total Drama or any of the characters from the show. Total Drama and its characters are owned by FreshTV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. Anyway, it's been way too long since I ever tried a competition fic, so Jeff Hardy Fan VR1 suggested to me that I'd try out a competition fic where 23 of Total Drama's female competitors compete to see which legs are the best in the series. And best of all, Justin is the host instead of Chris McLean. So for those of you anticipating, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Sugar**

* * *

"We are back once again to the Queen of the Lethal Legs challenge!" Justin exclaimed. "As you may already know before the break, we saw first-hand LeShawna crunch and stretch Harold to oblivion!"

"No kidding," Dawn nodded. "I heard Harold's bones break so loud, I couldn't tell if that was a Dorito I heard crunching in the background."

"Yeah, otherwise we might have to find himself a neckbrace." Justin nodded as well. "Speaking of doritos, we got ourselves one total food machine from the south. She's glamorous on the outside, but dangerous on the inside. The only woman that makes white trash look so luscious, Sugar!"

Suddenly, both the male model and the moonchild looked up to the TV to see Sugar inside a barn. Her outfit looked a little southern to be exact, consisting of a red-white checkerboard top and feisty blue hot pants.

"So Sugar, how's our patient coming along?" Justin asked her.

"Rodney ain't gon' see me comin', that's for sure!" Sugar chuckled. "I'm busy showin' him around my barn for his visit. He's definitely gon' get a lot of southern hospitality when I get done with him!"

"Nice to hear that." Dawn nodded.

"Got any chocolate?" Sugar replied.

"Nope, I ate it all. Tough luck." Justin smirked. "Looks like Rodney's gonna have one wild day for sure. Will his neck be able to withstand those two steel tractor beams that is Sugar's legs? Will Rodney ever get out of that barn alive? Let's go right ahead, and find out, shall we?"

* * *

Rodney was outside the entire farm, trying to see where Sugar went.

"Hey Sugar, you around here somewhere?" Rodney shouted. "I've been waiting in your room for perhaps an hour or so..."

Suddenly, Sugar ended up rushing out of the cornfields, and approached the big country boy.

"Sorry about that, sug." Sugar replied. "Had to check on those darn chickens. They keep running like it's the end of the gosh-danged world."

"Same thing with my cows back home." Rodney replied also.

"Anyway, I managed to get the barn clean. Why don't I show you around?" Sugar suggested.

"Sure, no problem!" Rodney nodded.

Suddenly, after walking through a mile of the cornfield, the duo showed up at the barn.

"Well, here's my entire barn." Sugar replied. "It feels a lot more warmer in the winter."

While he was looking around the entire barn though, Rodney smelled something so foul. He didn't know if it was coming from Sugar or the animals, but something was foul and he needed to know why.

"Oh man, did you do that?" Rodney said with his nose crinkling.

"Oh, hush up, it's just the horse feed." Sugar said, correcting him. "Anyway, let me show you around."

The first place Sugar showed Rodney was the chicken coop.

"Okay, the first one to my right is our chicken coop," Sugar replied. "We got every kind of chicken from white, black to even the brown chickens. I'd look out for the black chickens though, they always plan to break out of their cages every chance they get."

Suddenly, Sugar managed to glare at one of the black chickens, who tried to scratch away a cell bar while using a nail file.

"I'm watching you both!" Sugar exclaimed.

Right there, the chickens threw the file away.

"Okay, moving on." Sugar said before showing Rodney the horse stables. "All right, now we have the stables where we breed the finest horses we ever have."

Just then, a big brown horse actually approached Rodney head-on and gave him quite a friendly nuzzle. Rodney guessed that must've been the way horses kiss, but that's just him.

"Look, he actually likes me!" Rodney exclaimed.

"Actually, he was trying to get rid of the fly that was on your face." Sugar smirked.

"What?!" Rodney shrieked, panicking to what Sugar said.

"Relax, I'm just messin' with ya!" Sugar chuckled.

"Ohhh, thank goodness..." Rodney sighed.

"Okay, now that were done horse kissing, let's move on." She said, escorting Rodney to another part of the barn.

The next part of the barn happened to be a huge mudpit. Rodney was taken aback by it's wide space, which almost made it look like an entire basketball court. Imagine taking every pig from every country and placing them in this huge pigpen. It would almost be the United Nations for pigs.

"Okay, this right here is the family pigpen." Sugar replied.

"Whoa, that looks huge!" Rodney gasped in delight. "It really makes the pigpen in my barn much smaller."

"No kidding." Sugar nodded, patting Rodney in the back for some reason. "Anyway, you haven't seen the best part yet!"

"What are you getting at?" He raised an eyebrow.

With a delicious evil smirk on her face...

...

...

...

...Sugar had pushed Rodney into the muddy pigpen, leaving him in quite a muddy mess!

"Ack! What's going on?" Rodney hacked a little.

Still smirking, Sugar hopped on Rodney's back and carefully wrapped her legs around the back of Rodney's neck. Without no warning from Sugar...

 _*CRUNCH!*_

The plus-size Southern belle clenched onto his neck tightly. squeezing her steel legs together like a huge boa constrictor. In Rodney's point of view, his neck was being constrained tightly, which made him look like he was being caught in a vice grip. The harder Sugar pressed her legs, the harder it made for Rodney to breathe. Her legs was so strong, she would crush a beer can on impact.

"What... ack... what are you doing...?" Rodney gagged.

"Relax, I'm just showing you how the pigs do it in the pen!" Sugar smirked. "Now hang tight so I can roll you around."

"Say what now?" He gasped.

Using the power of her legs, Sugar managed to roll Rodney around in the mud, leaving him a very dirty mess.

Rodney tried his best to fight back, but couldn't due to the feeling he was losing around in his arms. Luckily, the only feeling he didn't lose left was his legs. But he couldn't even try to get out using his legs, otherwise that would be useless. The only thing Rodney could do was get used to the pain around his neck, hoping it would end fast enough.

After being rolled around the mud for a good 30 times, Sugar then rolled her legs up and down, giving Rodney's neck a total neck massage.

"Okay... this... accccck... hurts...!" Rodney gagged again.

"Relax, I'm taking it easy on you," Sugar informed him. "Just be lucky I'm lettin' you get some air!"

Sugar went fast with her legs for sure. Rodney's neck kept cracking for a good 45 seconds, not wondering if Sugar was a country girl/massage therapist or a country girl/chiropractor. However, the leg to neck massage didn't make Rodney any better for sure. Instead, it was hurting him. With the situation he was in, he often wondered if Sugar was actually giving him a tour of her barn, or just wanted to kick his ass. Either way, the big red-haired country boy was in total pain.

With those legs crushing him, Rodney started turning deep blue and his eyes dazed off over his head. The country boy tried desperately to hang on for his life, but the feeling in his wrists and hands were completely gone. They were dead as brainless zombies.

Within seconds and seconds...

...

...

...Rodney had blacked out, falling his eyes in unconsciousness.

Seeing this, Sugar finally decided to let him go, which resulted in Rodney's face hitting the mud.

"Well well well, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Sugar smirked. "How did you like the tour of my barn so far?"

Sugar couldn't get an answer from Rodney whatsoever. He was passed out completely with no sudden movement whatsoever. Even though he was completely unconscious, Sugar knew he'd liked it. He was just too terrified to admit it.

"I see you're resting it out." Sugar nodded. "I guess I'll go clean you up at the showers just to wake you up then."

With her work done, Sugar managed to lift Rodney up by her shoulders and left the barn, only to go take a long shower.

* * *

Back at the studio, both Justin and Dawn were mightily impressed by Sugar's impressive legwork.

"Whoa, talk about southern hospitality right there!" Justin chuckled. "Sugar definitely laid it on Rodney hands down!"

"You're telling me," Dawn nodded. "Those legs of hers could turn a whole lot of steaks tender with just one crunch."

"Well, speaking of food yet again," The model smirked. "Care to show what time Sugar clocked in?"

"Gladly." The moonchild nodded as she brought out the timer.

Justin looked at it close-up, having found out that Sugar clocked in at around 3:35.

"Ooooh, 3:35 for Sugar, not good for her." Justin sighed.

"Nope, she did quick work faster than a cow tipped over in breakneck speed." Dawn replied.

"With that, Sugar now takes dead last." Justin informed everyone watching at home. "But there's a lot more leggy beauties to come, so lets depart from the South and see where we are headed next! Dawn, the wheel, please!"

"Gladly!" Dawn nodded as she spun the wheel.

Using one of his darts, Justin threw with great intensity...

...

...

...

...

...and landed straight on Samey's name!

"Well, looks like we're going one-half of double trouble next!" Justin smirked. "How will the nicest of the twins, Samey, fare out in this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity? Will Amy try not to troll in? We'll find out after the break right here on... QUEEN OF THE LETHAL LEGS CHALLENGE!"

* * *

 **Sorry, this took me so long to do everyone. I got caught up playing mindless hours of WWE 2K16 on my PS3, knowing why I took a long-ass hiatus for sure. But regardless, I'm glad I finally got it done and over with.**

 **Anyway, how will Samey fare in the next chapter? Feedbacks are welcome. Until next time, this is UltimateWarriorFan4Ever signing off for now! BOO-YEAH!**


	8. Chapter 8: Samey

**"Queen of the Lethal Legs Challenge"**

 **Rated T**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Total Drama or any of the characters from the show. Total Drama and its characters are owned by FreshTV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. Anyway, it's been way too long since I ever tried a competition fic, so Jeff Hardy Fan VR1 suggested to me that I'd try out a competition fic where 23 of Total Drama's female competitors compete to see which legs are the best in the series. And best of all, Justin is the host instead of Chris McLean. So for those of you anticipating, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Samey**

* * *

"Hello dudes, we are back once again for Queen of the Lethal Legs challenge!" Justin exclaimed. "Before the break, we saw a case of Southern Hospitality unlike anyone we've seen before! Yeah, we're talking about Sugar putting a leg clinic on that lovable giant we call Rodney!"

"That brings a whole new meaning to the term, 'squealing like a pig'." Dawn pointed out. "With a scene like that, I swear I ended up on the scene of 'Deliverance'."

"Minus the banjos though." Justin nodded as well. "Anyway, Sugar's time was abysmal at best, but will our next contestant end up dead last like her? Let's find out. With us here right now is Samey!"

The Hawaiian eye candy and the moonchild all looked up to the TV to see Samey inside a massage parlor. She was all dressed up in a knee length shirt and a skin tight blue work shirt.

"How are you holding up there?" Justin asked her.

"Good, although twice as good since my rotten sister isn't here to ruin it." Samey sighed.

"You don't have to worry about Amy, because we warned her before show that if she ruins it for you, she'll be officially disqualified and taken out of the contest." Dawn explained.

"Boy, was Amy furious when we told her!" said Justin.

"Good, she should be butthurt about it." Samey groaned in delight.

"Anyway fans, it's leg action time!" Justin smirked over to the camera. "Who will be the lucky guy to get the special treatment made by our very own Samey? Can his neck take the pressure from those slim legs? Let's find out and take a look, shall we?"

* * *

The camera showed the patient, mainly Topher, enter the massage room where Samey was standing.

"Ah, you must be the patient." Samey smirked.

"Yeah! My name's Topher, I'm here to get a massage." said Topher.

"Which kind do you want, sir?" She asked him.

"What do you believe is best?" he asked with sly.

"Oh, it can be anything you want, sir." Samey replied. "You're the customer."

"Okay then, I'll just take the special today." he said.

"Good choice!" Samey exclaimed before pointing to the massage table. "Lay down on the table for me, I'll be back."

"Okay!" Topher replied.

As soon as Topher laid down facefirst on the table, Samey was busy preparing herself by using some lotion to put around her hands. If there was anything Topher hated in a massage is masseuses with dried up hands. Good thing Samey came prepared.

After rubbing her hands with lotion, she approached Topher with ease.

"Be still, okay?" She asked him.

"Okay!" He said.

Just that, Samey dug her hands all around Topher's soft creamy back, caressing them in all-too-perfect circles. Topher was immediately shot all the way to heaven just by that one single touch.

"How does it feel?" Samey asked him again.

"Feels good!" Topher replied, feeling relaxed.

"You want me to go lower?" Samey replied nicely.

"Sure!" Topher said.

Hearing this command from her, Samey went down on the spine area, rubbing them even more gently as ever. Tingles had definitely reached down to Topher's lower back, making the Chris wannabe smile in total delight.

"You definitely have some magic hands..." Topher sighed.

"Thank you!" Sammy blushed as her cheeks turned red.

"I swear, you definitely know all the right parts..." Topher sighed again, being entranced by this incredible massage.

"I sure do," Samey nodded in return. "Now hold still, okay?"

"Sure thing!" Topher smirked.

Without him even knowing, Samey got on top of him (basically on his shoulders) and carefully wrapped her legs around Topher's neck like a snake. Bothered by this a little bit, Topher tried to explain himself.

"Um, is this part of the special...?" Topher gulped.

"Yep, just relax!" Sammy said with a smirk on her face.

And then, all of a sudden.

 _*CRACK!*_

Topher's neck was suddenly jammed between Samey's steel legs, acting like some sort of vice grip!

The vain narcissist felt the pain right away as second after second, the legs kept constricting, leaving him barely any room to breathe at all.

"This is... starting... to get... interesting..." Topher croaked a little.

"Just relax, and let me do the work." Sammy said with an evil smirk.

And then, her legs were starting to move back and forth like a machine, rubbing Topher's neck which also made the skin to his neck scrunch out a little. It hurt a little of the way his neck skin was rubbing on those legs, but as time passed on, it started hurting a little less. The same didn't apply for the pressure surrounding his neck, which was still hurting Topher like crazy.

"Are you sure... this is... legal?" Topher croaked again.

"You don't need to know what's legal." Sammy said as she tighten her legs on his neck.

"Point taken..." Topher gulped.

After she was done moving her legs up and right, her legs started swinging Topher's head back and forth, therefore getting him dizzy as ever. To him, this felt like an insane side-to-side rollercoaster ride. His neck started swinging out of control like a huge pendulum, making him experience a little bit motion sickness.

"Oh maaaaaan!" Topher croaked once more.

The way his head was being whipped around like a rag doll made him a little weary-eyed to be honest.

So to help Topher out a bit, Samey used the rest of her legs to bend Topher's neck up as if he got himself suddenly trapped in a camel clutch. The only difference was, Iron Sheik used his hands to hang on to his opponent's chin while Samey did the same just by using those thigh muscles of hers to hold Topher's. The pressure to his neck was now closing between each of his tendons, making him hard to breathe.

He was quickly fading very fast, much to the delight on Samey's face. Topher did his best to stay unconscious for as long as he could, but unfortunately, Topher knew he was at the end of his rope. After a good minute of being trapped into that leg-wrapped headlock, Topher's limbs started limp.

"How are you feeling now, my patient?" Samey asked her.

"I... ugh..." Topher said, losing the feeling of his voice.

In a matter of seconds...

...

...

...Topher had finally passed out, leaving Samey to break the hold. His entire body was unconscious, slumped over on the massage table.

"I'm glad you're enjoying your time," Samey smirked while she got off of him. "Need anything else?"

She couldn't get an answer from him. Topher was clearly out like a light. Yet, that didn't stop Samey from smiling wide as the Cheshire cat.

"I see you're still resting," She replied. "I'll keep doing my job until you're ready to pay then."

Rubbing her hands yet again, Samey continued to rub an unconscious Topher right by his shoulders.

* * *

Back at the studio, both Justin and Dawn looked on the incredible display Samey took on the Chris wannabe.

"Well, I bet that was worth the rubdown Topher got." Justin smirked.

"Samey's quite the expert when it comes to massages like these," Dawn nodded. "One minute, you're feeling good and the next thing you know, they're seeing stars. And she made quite a star on Topher."

"Barely," The model laughed. "You have Samey's time?"

"As a matter of fact, I do!" Dawn nodded while bringing out the timer.

The Hawaiian looked up at her time, which lit up the numbers "4:02" on display.

"Whoa, 4:02 from Samey," Justin sighed. "Still not good enough, but at least she beat Sugar's time."

"Yep, but it might be a miracle from her if she stays in the running for so long." Dawn replied.

"We'll just have to see," Justin informed everyone watching at home. "Until then, Dawn, show us who's next on the wheel, please!"

"Got it!" The moonchild nodded while spinning the wheel.

Using one of his darts like always, Justin threw the dart with great force...

...

...

...

...

...and landed right on Bridgette's name!

"So, it's time to surf up!" Justin smirked. "It'll be Bridgette's turn right after the break, so will it be a surf and turf or a crash and burn? Stay tuned after the break, right here on... QUEEN OF THE LETHAL LEGS CHALLENGE!"

* * *

 **Sorry, took me quite a long time to get this chapter finished, but at least I finally managed to get it done! Thank goodness for that!**

 **Anyway, it'll be Bridgette's turn next chapter, so what will I have in store for her? Next chapter will be coming soon, so feedbacks are appreciated! Until next time, Warrior out!**


End file.
